


Фарфор

by TazikOgyrcov



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Swearing, Uchiha Massacre, Vomiting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazikOgyrcov/pseuds/TazikOgyrcov
Summary: На следующее утро Генма сидит на подоконнике и говорит такие слова, как "резня", "единственный выживший", "вставай, Какаши", "тебе нужно вставать", а Какаши просто смотрит на свои окровавленные простыни.«На конкурс "Хрюкотали зелюки"».Номинация - «Гостиная».





	Фарфор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [crackleware](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736871) by [twelvemagpies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemagpies/pseuds/twelvemagpies). 

Кровь стекает по его рукам, высыхая черными сгустками и прилипая к коже. Какаши чувствует запах крови, все еще густой, приторный и пропитывающий его маску. Он чувствует ее вкус, и его от этого тошнит.  
Раздеваясь, Какаши бросает белую униформу в ванну; с ткани стекает кровавые ручьи. Нолабный протектор и маска прилипли к его лицу, и он тянет их со всех сил. Ему кажется, как крошечные зубы рвут его плоть в жажде мести.  
_Око за око._  
Желудок скручивает, и Какаши рвет. Пальцы царапают шею, и он изо всех сил пытается вдохнуть сквозь медный привкус на языке. Плитка в ванной вдруг становится слишком белой, слишком чистой, и Какаши проводит ладонью по фарфору, оставляя на нем красные полосы. Отражение мутное, красное, черное, серое...  
Лязг металла в другой комнате. В квартире еще кто-то есть.  
Чувства все еще связаны с миссией — _месиво из глины под ногами и царапанье ребер о запястье, когда умирающий человек улыбается ему в лицо, и Какаши должен убраться отсюда, прежде чем они вызовут птиц—падальщиков, и он собирается встать_ — шаринган кружится в зеркале. Гостиная пуста, но на балконе стоит катана. Не его. Тени пульсируют под блеском его — _чужого_ — глаза, и он прижимает липкую руку к виску.  
Дверь в его спальню приоткрыта, и в ней нет ничего, кроме лунного света и того гребаного растения, которое его сосед подарил ему месяц назад, просунув его через щель. Ниндзя толкает дверь ногой, и Какаши подумывает призвать собак — _челюсти Паккуна смыкаются вокруг горла отступника, и кровь брызжет в лицо Какаши._  
Он отказывается делать это.  
Безрассудно распахнув дверь, он чувствует запах крови и отшатывается. Простыни промокли насквозь, рядом лежит тело, и разум тянет его назад —_ ему восемь лет, и у него есть мгновение, чтобы оценить, как иронично, что он съел печень на обед, прежде чем его стошнит от выпотрошенного тела отца,_ — но потом он понимает, что кровь старая, а тело все еще теплое.  
Две пары глаз следят за ним, один красный, другой черный, и оба пусты. Плечи Какаши опускаются, и он спотыкается о кровать. Мальчик в постели все еще липкий от крови, и Паккун чувствует запах соли на его щеках. Итачи цепляется тонкими пальцами за маску Анбу, стягивает ее до конца и бросает через край кровати — _на самом деле, это больше матрас, Какаши помнит, как хихикал над этим в первый раз, когда прижал этого Учиху к простыням, ладонью сжимая бицепс Итачи над свежей татуировкой_ — его лицо обманчиво нейтральное.  
Его колено упирается в матрас, Какаши наклоняется над Учихой. Итачи все еще смотрит на него холодными, застывшими глазами, и он медленно разводит руки, засохшая кровь трескается на его униформе, словно разряды молнии, и это заставляет нутро Какаши сжиматься. Никто из них ничего не говорит, но руки впиваются в мышцы, а губы находят друг друга в темноте. Их щеки слипаются от крови и слез, и лишь скрежет брони Итачи о грудь Какаши.  
Какаши проводит пальцами по потным волосам и бормочет что-то о необходимости новых простыней, и что-то вырывается из груди Итачи, что почти можно принять за смех.  
Снаружи бушует шторм.

На следующее утро Генма сидит на подоконнике и говорит такие слова, как "резня", "единственный выживший", "вставай, Какаши", "тебе нужно вставать", а Какаши просто смотрит на свои окровавленные простыни.  
Руки генмы скользят под мышки Какаши и дергаются, но Какаши лежит словно сломанная кукла — тело падает, тянет Генму за собой, опуская его на колени, холодная масса прижимается к щеке Какаши, и воздух с шипением выходит из разорванных легких — запутавшись в одеяле, как в удавке. На простынях кровавый отпечаток руки, но это не его. Пальцы слишком длинные, слишком тонкие.  
_У тебя руки музыканта. Ты играешь?_  
_Я играю с огнем._  
Какаши стонет, сворачивается калачиком, а Генма вскидывает руки вверх и отступает назад. Джонин долго молчит, а потом снова начинает говорить:  
— Саске, — говорит он, и Какаши не сразу вспоминает имя. — Младший брат Итачи, — продолжает Генма, — остался только один.  
_В полном одиночестве._  
Наконец, медленно Какаши садится. Генма прислонился к окну, толкая куст, освобождая место, но луч солнечного света струится через сгиб его локтя, ловя фарфоровый край сброшенной маски Анбу — не Генмы. Не Какаши.  
Какаши наклоняется, его тошнит — и лишь вкус меди остается с ним.


End file.
